The AWESOME Prussia's journal
by Nyboul
Summary: So I, the AWESOME Prussia, will be posting my journal from now on everyday ! So please tell me if its awesome or not. But i have a feeling that if you read them you will think they are awesome so review No matter what review 'cause i dont want to be unawesome and get no reviews at all!
1. Day 1 half of Day 2

Dear Journal,

Ok so I just figured out that Hungary is a chick! When did that happen?! Ok so I was being awesome as normal and offered her some cloth to some the bleeding and she freaked out on me! So what do I do? Leave after getting hit with her unawesome frying pan! Why does she hit me with that thing? Its hurts! So after I left I went to Spain's house and wanted to talk to him, but yet, Romano answered and told me to leave 'cause Spain isn't there. That suck! So I went to find France but gave up and went to a bar after an hour or so. All I remember from that night is buying a drink then going to the dance floor, showing off my awesomeness to the hot chicks, then went back took a drink and that's where it went blank. So I'm writing this from a creepy room and I think I hear screaming and footsteps so I have to


	2. The other half of Day 2

**A/N: Hallo again~ So i made my second day! Hope you all like it, it is AWESOME~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, but if i did Prussia would be more awesome! Now im getting tired of disclaimer so im not going to post them anymore.**

Dear awesome journal,

Ok so last time I left of where… oh yeah~ I woke up in that house. I found out that it was the 2p!s the hard way, which means I got hit with Allen's ( 2p!America ) bat when I asked who he was….. They let me go after making me eat a cupcake, I don't think its was bad since it was Oliver's ( 2p!England ) cooking. But I guess it is a 2p! So I guess that's why… I looked in the mirror and found out they had ruined my awesome face with his bat so I cleaned it up and walked out. I found West first and he asked why I had my old pirate hat on. I just told him it is in fashion and you aren't awesome enough to be in my awesome fashion. He looked at me weird and walked off to check on his beer thing. I don't know what is but Japan is teaching him how to cook. I'm going to stop writing now 'cause I just got a text from Spain to come drinking with him and France… so… bye~

Your Awesome,

Prussia

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 2 is up~ Sorry if you were going to guess but i promised everyday gets a new chapter~ I posted a poll on my profile so please do that. And please review 'cause whoever does gets to be named Almost-As-Awesome-As-Prussia~!**


	3. Day 3

**A/N: I'm on a sucky computer right now so i made this one VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY SHORT ( like ed from FMA, wait what? lol ) **

* * *

Dear AWESOME journal,

This morning i woke up in a alley in a dog pile with the rest of the BBT. Frist off, Where the hell am i? Second off, how did i end up here? Shit, footsteps are heard-

Ok so i woke up in a room ( AGAIN ). BYE!

Your awesomeness ( THAT IS VERY SCARED RIGHT NOW ),

Prussia

* * *

**A/N: Sorry i didnt updated sooner~ Hey sorry its short SUCKY computer~ I will updated three new chapters tomorrow PROMISE~**


	4. Day 4

Dear Awesome Journal,

Right now France, Spain, and me are locked in a room. I dont think it's the 2ps again though... i can hear someone typing on a computer keyboard and now i wanna know what they're typing. I hope its someone likeable... ok brb someone is opening the door...

Later- Ok so last i left off was when she opened the door. Hungary and Belarus, really?, they were laughing after they saw our faces and just left again leaving us in the room after locking it. ( I checked ). After like forever ( 10 minutes ) England, Romano, and West all came and picked up. Why we needed picked up is beyond me... so i got "talked to" by West about how not to go drinking at that bar again 'cause next morning Hungary and Belarus found us and took us to Belarus's house and locked us in a room so we didnt go anywhere. Its weird that i cant remember the bar's name but i could always ask France or Spain.

Your Awesomeness,

Prussia


	5. Day 5

**A/N: Awesome ( and sexy) and i know it~! Sorry i have Sexy and i know stuck in my head and changed it up alittle for Prussia~Here is your awesome chapter for today~!**

* * *

Dear Awesome Journal,

So i last finished off peacefully. So this morning i woke up and had some Bacon for breakfeast when i get a call from America. " S'up dude~!" " Hallo Al." " OK so i have a party tonight with just some girls me, you, and Denmark wanna come?!" " Ja! Tonight at what time?!" " Uh... 8!" " Ok! 8 it is!" " Bye~!" West looked at me and shook his head. "What?" " Nothing it just seems like your going to a lot more bars and parties then normal..." " Well thats just because im awesome and not a train hard like you!" I said then walked back to my room and fell alseep. I woke up sometime at 6 and started to get ready for the party. I went and just hung out with them no girls showed but we didnt care. All we did party and then pass out from the beer.

Your Awesomeness,

Prussia

* * *

**A/N: If you find i missing A/N its because im lazy ( not really ) and i dont wanna type more then i have to on these when i could be writing another story. **


	6. Day 6

**A/N: Ok so this is today's chapter~ hope you like it! I am thinking about making another story so if you would like to help give me a idea for it please message me or vote on the poll i have on my profile.**

* * *

Dear Awesome Journal,

Today I woke up at America's house so I just left the others passed out. Whatever…. I got to the house and found a note saying that West had left to go train ( AGAIN ). So I just smirked and ran up to my room and got on the computer playing youtube as loud as can be and getting on my stuff. I updated my blog which is what im doing now… im not really doing anything but this soooo… ?bye?

Your Awesomeness,

Prussia


	7. Day 7

Dear awesome journal,

Yesterday was boring and so was today. All I did was wake up, go bug West who told me to go back to my room, go back to my room, then just play on the computer 'cause I wasn't allowed out of my room L. I have been in here for hours and so im going to bed. Boring day right?!

Your awesomeness,

Prussia


	8. Day 8

Dear Awesome journal,

Today was awesomer then yesterday. When I woke up and went downstairs, West, Italy, America, Denmark, and Birdie were there with two beers and pancakes. Oh right… today was my birthday! How could I forget mein awesome birthday?! They sat the food down and I hugged all of them. I then sat down and started eating when America said that we can go to any club I want and spend a whole day and night there. West then said no but I grabbed the keys to my car and ran out the door with America and Denmark following. We got to the club and partied all night, which was AWESOME! We then passed out drunk along with a lot of other people there…

Your awesomeness,

Prussia


	9. Day 9

Dear awesome journal,

Today I woke up the bar with a major headache. I stood up and got America and Denmark up and dragged them both to the car driving home. I then dragged them inside and we laid down on my bed and fell asleep again complaining about the light. America woke me up like 5 minutes ago then I started writing this. I'm going back to sleep….

Your awesomeness,

Prussia


	10. Day 10

Dear awesome journal,

Today I woke up the bar with a major headache. I stood up and got America and Denmark up and dragged them both to the car driving home. I then dragged them inside and we laid down on my bed and fell asleep again complaining about the light. America woke me up like 5 minutes ago then I started writing this. I'm going back to sleep….

Your awesomeness,

Prussia


	11. Day 11

Dear Awesome Journal,

Today when I woke up me and America went out to find West since he wasn't home. I found him after America gave up and went home. Me and West went out shopping for more beer. After getting home we drank some and then we went up to our rooms and I played more songs and mouthed the words like the awesome boss I am~ then I just started writing so.. Ja..

Your Awesomeness,

Prussia


	12. Day 12

Dear Awesome Journal,

Today will be short since I don't feel like writing a lot. So short version-

Woke up, Drank beer, Listened to more you tube, was awesome, then wrote this. Short right?

Your Awesomeness,

Prussia


	13. Day 13

Dear Awesome Journal,

Today I did the same thing as yesterday but more AWESOME~ 'Cause I went out with America, Denmark, France, and Spain! To the bar, we all partied then got totally wasted ( besides me don't ask how ) America kept saying he wanted to get Chocolate wasted then said it was from a movie. He then dragged ALL of us to his house just to watch the movie. I told him I had to write this and he threw my journal and a pencil at me.

Your Awesomeness,

Prussia


	14. AN PLEASE READ! HAS CONTEST!

**a/n:**

Sorry for not updating so long… I will try to work it out right now I lost power so I am at the library so I will try to write it out here but im just gonna try my best~ How about we make a contest! ….. about what the contest should be about lol im just that bored.

Who should be in this next

What should happen next

Both

Or just if you want your self to be in it or not


End file.
